


Quiet Night

by Dessy (Desmitri_irl)



Series: Desmitri Drabbles [8]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Once again Des is babey, Panic Attacks, The lines are blurry, i wrote this at 3am, sort of a vent fic, this is like right between normal panic attack and age regression so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dessy
Summary: Dimitri comforts Des after a nightmare
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole
Series: Desmitri Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Quiet Night

Crying broke through the quiet night followed by the whine of a name.  
"Dimitriii..."  
He couldn't form any words, simply tugging on the other's pyjamas again and again.  
Des was scared. Terrified.  
And yet he managed to be self-conscious about upsetting the younger man by waking him at this ungodly hour, whatever that was.  
He hadn't exactly gotten to sneak a look at the time in his panic.  
"Dimitri please..."  
It was the most he could get out between sobs, whines and sniffles of failed attempts to calm himself.  
More tugging. Rougher. He was getting desperate.  
This seemed to do the trick as Dim began stirring and then suddenly opened his eyes.  
"Dessy,, ?"  
He mumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice.  
Without warning he felt the other cling onto him, crying into his chest and shoulder.  
"Hey, shhh it's alright, I'm here."  
Stroking the soft copper hair slowly helped soothe the older as his sobs got less and less. Dim pressed one last kiss to the now relaxed forehead before letting himself relax as well.


End file.
